Aerospace
"Nothing really seems to matter anymore, does it?" Oof, revamption. |-|Introduction= This OC belongs to Gran. Please don't edit or steal (most specifically for rps or fan fics) without permission. Art to add for the gallery is completely fine. Steady listening (Playlist) |-|Basics= APPEARANCE Hybrids do produce weird dragons. Aero is a mixture of both tribes physically. Certain parts have been Frankenstein on to herself. Bans of scales running around biceps and large wings extending from her squared shoulders. There's some features that fit together; such as her thin legs and long neck. But some that stick out from the rest; A thicker and longer tail paired with the feet of a MudWing. Her build is slimer, almost skeletal compared to MudWing hybrids. The same slim build of a SkyWing. Her body is unnaturally flexible, leaving her to unintentionally sit it weird ways that seem uncomfortable to other dragons. Her snout is flat and flows down, almost horse-like muzzle and appearance. With this one devine feature she manages to give the illusion of both tribes. Minus that unique feature of her face, everything else is what you'll see on either a MudWing or SkyWing, jettison horns at her jaw and cheekbones, really wavy horns that grow with age. Blue-grey eyes that give the feeling of the sky before a massive storm. Her name was given to her for her otherworldly coloration. With deeply faded maroons and violets blending together with hints of red on her underscales and black at various spikes. You have to do a double take before you realized that no, she's not a NightWing hybrid. Mostly because of the underside of her wings, an entire blend of faded sky blue blending into an equally faded pink. You'll never see her wear most accessories she owns. But only one she'll wear day-day and that will be two silver rings on her left talon. They don't hold sentimental value, but the weavings engraved into the bans she loves. She does own a brown leather satchel, but it's smaller than what could be used. She only wears the fully natural satchel in a few occasions. PERSONALITY ABILITIES Physical Academic Tribal History No one in the shelter knows where she originally came from or why she came to Stonewll. The only thing known is that she appeared on the doorstep of the Seaside gang in a downpour. The truth was, for Aerospace has seen alot in her short life. Family issues that brought about extreme actions. Fowl and Oriole were regarded highly in both of their respective tribes. TRIVIA *'Aerospace' is the human effort in science, engineering, and business to fly in the atmosphere of Earth *She'll never admit that she utterly adores historical fiction. * GALLERY Color ref, for the basic gist of the color scheme and Granite wasn't willing to make a official ref. Basic Gallery AerospaceuncoloredforLabyrinth.jpg| Made by ModernTsunami1, Thanks bud! Screenshot 2019-07-26 at 3.39.19 PM.png| Made by Fangirlingsohard, //Happiness noise// 20190726 124834.jpg| Made by Droplet, Merci! Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Labyrinth the Dragon)